Tres voces y una familia de engaños
by OnLuckyDay
Summary: Cuando conoce a The Mirror, Yukito aprende más sobre afinidad mágica y la familia a la que pertenece.


**Notas: **Historia participante en el ficathon de la comunidad pifflefanfic en Livejournal. Prompt gracias a telrunya: _The Mirror y Yukito, tranquilidad. _

Situado después del manga.

* * *

**Tres voces y una familia de engaños**

Con suma cortesía Yukito examino una a una cada Carta Sakura, al tiempo que Yue le daba una breve explicación. En el caso de aquellas que se encontraban directamente bajo el mando del guardián lunar, Yukito pensó que realmente les guardaba un cariño mucho más íntimo. Yue enriquecía con más detalles sus comentarios sobre esas cartas.

Aún cuando Yue se defendió argumentando que guardaba el mismo respeto para cada carta, sin ningún tipo de predilección, Yukito no pensó que fuese algo malo. Simplemente Yue se entendía mejor con aquellas cartas con las que guardaba una mayor similitud. Es algo bastante común en las familias, razonó Yukito, que los miembros de características similares (como el sentido del humor) se llevasen mejor. No significaba que quisiera menos a las cartas que se encontraban bajo el signo del Sol.

Yue comenzó a explicarle que distaba mucho de cosas como el sentido del humor, o el gusto por la misma clase de dulces. La afinidad (sin guardar ningún tipo de relación con el afecto o intimidad) existente entre guardianes y cartas se encuentra a un nivel mágico, aseguró con paciencia. Fue durante esta aclaración cuando Yukito detuvo el movimiento de sus manos sobre la baraja, y The Mirror debió aguardar un poco antes de recibir por parte de Yue una introducción apropiada. Sakura interpreto esto como curiosidad.

-¡Oh, es verdad¡Aún no conoces a Mirror, Yukito-san! –Sakura alegremente comenzó a hablar sobre la carta con el mismo cariño que había percibido en Yue, aún cuando su manera de expresarse difería con la del guardián –¡Es asombrosa, puede tomar la forma de cualquier persona¡Incluso llegó a engañar a mi hermano varias veces!

-¿En serio¡No es fácil engañar a To-ya!

Yukito miro la carta con detenimiento, hasta que se elevo en el aire al ser convocada por el báculo de la estrella. Frente a Sakura apareció una joven de inmaculada belleza, quien al presentarse hizo una reverencia que le hizo sentir torpe, seguro de cuanto esa muestra de respeto pertenecía a Yue. Yukito se había encontrado frente otras cartas por casualidad, como The Jump cuando la escalera cayó la tarde que Sakura acompañó a Yukito a reparar su tejado; o aquel picnic con la familia Kinomoto en el que The Flower bailó ofreciéndoles flores, y The Wood les proporciono sombra al reanimar un antiguo árbol del parque. Como sus hermanas, The Mirror amablemente mostró sus habilidades, incluso asumiendo la apariencia de Yukito para diversión de Sakura y asombro suyo. Estuvieron realizando comparaciones hasta que Sakura les dejo un momento a solas para preparar té, agradeciendo la ayuda ofrecida, pero asegurando que podía encargarse ella misma.

-¡Es como si tuviera un hermano gemelo! –aplaudió efusivamente. The Mirror se sonrojo a través del rostro de Yukito, quien sonrió aún más. Al desaparecer el sonrojo, este dio lugar a una tranquilidad y decoro que Yukito identifico de inmediato. Pertenecían a The Mirror y no a si mismo. Se pregunto si eso mismo ocurría cuando Yue tomaba control del cuerpo que compartían, si el semblante de cada uno era distinto. Como sus personalidades.

-¿Podrías...? –Yukito pensó que era gracioso como él y Mirror tomaban turnos para mostrar curiosidad y sonrojo con el mismo rostro –¿Podrías asumir la apariencia de Yue¿Por favor?

The Mirror sonrío complaciente, y segundos después Yukito se encontró frente a un reflejo que en cierta forma era el suyo, pero al revés. Si es que eso tenía sentido. Un Yue, al que solamente había visto de forma borrosa en sueños indescifrables, extendía sus alas frente a él lo más que podía en la sala de los Kinomoto. Como en cada muestra del poder de The Mirror, la carta asumió el papel de la identidad elegida de forma intachable; del mismo modo en que hizo con Tomoyo o la profesora Mizuki, representando con precisión cada gesto y sonrisa. Yukito supo que aquel serio semblante, acompañado del elegante porte, era parte de Yue como lo eran las alas que desaparecieron con un leve centelleo tras su espalda. The Mirror se acercó dedicándole una sonrisa que Yukito no supo identificar a quien pertenecía, si a la carta o al guardián. No tardo en obtener una respuesta.

-¡HOEEE!

Durante su exclamación de asombro, Sakura se tambaleo junto con la bandeja que amenazó con caer. The Mirror, aún como Yue, se acerco de inmediato queriendo ayudar.

-¡Lo siento! –dijo Sakura, colocando la bandeja con las tazas y la tetera en la mesa del centro. –Kero-chan tiene razón en regañarme por sorprenderme todavía por cosas así.

Sakura meditó lo dicho, y con una gran sonrisa añadió -¡Pero ya no soy tan despistada como antes!

-Por supuesto que no, Sakura-chan. Creces tan rápido que pronto deberé llamarte "Sakura-san".

-¡Yukito-san! –realmente se alegro que a Sakura no le gustase la idea de "Sakura-san". Yukito prefería muchísimo más "Sakura-chan".

-A todas las cartas nos hace muy felices poder ver crecer el corazón de nuestra Dueña día a día.

Sakura se sonrojo aún más. Al escuchar a The Mirror, Yukito recordó que aún tenía la apariencia y voz de Yue, idéntica a la que escuchaba en su interior, y que con otro matiz, esa misma voz era su propia voz.

Sakura agradeció tímidamente, y les ofreció una dulce sonrisa, no solamente a The Mirror y Yukito, también a las cartas que flotaban a su alrededor. Ninguna fue convocada, pero Yukito intuyó que cada carta sonreía alrededor de Sakura. Desde el otro lado de la sala, las miradas de Yukito y The Mirror se cruzaron. Sonriendo con la tranquilidad y decoro que le distinguían, The Mirror provocó en el rostro de Yue la misma expresión que había creado en el rostro de Yukito.

En su interior, el guardián lunar admitió que de una forma extraña, con esa expresión que no pertenecía a Yukito o Yue, ambos se parecían un poco. Yukito estuvo de acuerdo, y respondió a la sonrisa de The Mirror, completamente seguro que ese rasgo pertenecía a la carta y a nadie más. Yue le revelo que The Mirror al igual que The Illusion, pertenecían a la familia de la oscuridad, teniendo como características principales lo oculto y el engaño. Yukito no necesito más para comprender la afinidad entre guardianes y cartas.


End file.
